Two of a Kind
by Harue Aya
Summary: The point of views of two different people, who are still attached to each other's strings, when they meet again – in the most unlikely place. In a way, they were both prisoners. (Loki/OC)
1. On One Hand…

******I just had nothing to do one night, so I wrote this. I had ideas on making a story like this a long time ago, but it was only now that I got to finish it. The 'OC' has no name here because I have no plans in continuing this anyway. I'll just leave it this way. :D **

* * *

**I: On One Hand…**

His eyes were much colder than the air that surrounded her. His gaze stayed on her for a moment, as if piercing through her soul – and in that moment, she was afraid that he'd be able to decipher the things she had kept hidden for so long.

She longed for his return, but she never expected this kind of _welcome_ from an _old friend_ she had missed so much. In the days of his absence, she would imagine he'd come back at any moment. Despite him not doing this in actuality, she would imagine him surprising her with a warm hug, or giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead – with the latter being the more unlikely thing to happen than the other.

But when he finally came back, he came back as a criminal. The Loki she once knew was long gone. His thirst for power consumed him, and he had already sunk too deep. She never lost hope though, because she believed that he was only left astray and that he only needed saving.

She looked at him intently, disbelief still evident in her eyes. Both of his hands were chained and an impenetrable barrier stood between them, keeping her from closing the distance. For added protection, Thor has ordered one of his trusted guards to accompany her on her visit – giving her all the more reason to stay put.

She stood there for a second, still baffled at how the man she once called a friend turned into a merciless _monster_ he was now known for being. Still baffled at how he would make her feel with his look. Still baffled at how her feelings for him still lingered despite all the things that happened.

"Are you not going to say anything?" His words snapped her back from her thoughts. "Isn't this what you came here for? To talk to an old friend…" A smirk formed on his lips as he was saying this, and all she could do was grimace.

"I came here with hopes that the _real_ Loki has already came back. I was wrong." She tried to sound firm. "I want to talk to my friend, not to _you_."

"He isn't coming back," he said, a smirk still evident on his face.

She slowly shook her head. "He will. I know he is still there."

He scoffed. "How petty could you possibly be? Holding onto something so fragile has not helped you after all this time, and it never will. It has blinded you instead!" She could feel her body tremble as he continued, "He will _never_ come back! He's already _dead_!"

She was holding back a tear for so long that she just couldn't hide it anymore. It cascaded down her cheeks as each and every word he said seeped in her mind. He was right, after all – he would never be the same as before. He was already too distant for her reach; too far to even look back. She knew this all along, but she still held on to the thought of being reunited with the Loki she knew of as a companion.

She never did realize how wrong she was until he pointed it out.

She finally decided to head back as she wiped her stained cheeks with her fingers. She gave him one last look, with the thought of hugging him in mind, but something much stronger than the barrier keeping her from him prevented her from doing so – his _eyes_.

She got lost at it for a moment. "We are both prisoners after all," she whispered as she walked away.


	2. And On Another…

**II: And On Another…**

Her eyes were still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, despite the unfathomable emotions that lingered in them. He found himself lost in her hazel orbs – and in that moment, he had forgotten his hatred towards everyone, especially towards his _brother_.

He scowled when he realized this. After all this time, her innocent eyes still had the same effect on him. He knew perfectly that she was capable of bringing him back to where he once was, and he would do anything for that to never happen.

He was weak then, being overshadowed by the accomplishments of his brother. For years his capabilities was always being overlooked. Most of his existence was spent in the shadow of someone much greater, so he changed his course. He diverted from the path, of which he had wasted his life on travelling, and started anew. He was given a new purpose – one that has given him power and could make him rule another realm.

That was the reason why he chose to leave her. She was capable of holding him back from his plans and his desire to rule. She could be the reason for his downfall.

"Are you not going to say anything?" he started when he realized she was stuck in the moment as well. "Isn't this what you came here for? To talk to an old friend…"

"I came here with hopes that the _real_ Loki has already came back. I was wrong," she coldly replied. "I want to talk to my friend, not to _you_."

He didn't know what to react, as her words sank in his mind. A fraction of his self wanted to caress her fragile figure – to apologize for what he had done – but then there was the other part of him, who has no room for sentiment in his mind. "He isn't coming back," the other part of him said.

"He will. I know he is still there."

He looked at her, exasperation evident in his emerald orbs. "How petty could you possibly be? Holding onto something so fragile has not helped you after all this time, and it never will. It has blinded you instead!" He made sure he would be able to convince her with his words before continuing, "He will _never_ come back! He's already _dead_!"

Tears streamed down from her eyes after an unbearable silence. The sight of the maiden crying in front of him caused him to feel guilty. A part of him – the fraction of himself that she wanted to return – _cried_ with her. But he was able to perfectly mask his emotions with an empty look in his eyes.

She wiped the tears on her cheeks before turning to leave. He watched her figure fade as the distance grew, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse with every step she made – as if she was taking what's left of him with her.

_'Love is for children…'_ he remembered a certain human say when he was also imprisoned inside the cage of a beast.

"It certainly is." He tried to convince himself with the thought.

* * *

**Loki's side. I had a hard time writing this. =_=**

** Hope you like it, though. :D**


End file.
